Good God that was Cheesy
by elsbian
Summary: Huddy one-shot.


**Hello! It's Christmas eve and I'm sitting at home on my laptop writing fanfics, how sad is that? Anyway, I apologise for this ridiculously cheesy fic, but only the ending is cheesy, so it's ok ;)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (Well, technically merry Christmas eve, but whatever xD)**

* * *

Their feet pressed into the soft wet sand as they walked hand in hand across the golden beach. The bright red sun began to set over the horizon, making the sky turn a warm shade of pink. Calm blue waves lapped at their feet, keeping them cool in the summer heat.

There was nobody else but them on the deserted beach, leaving them completely alone with each other to drown in their company.

"I love you." He said, staring off into the distance.

She stopped abruptly and looked up at him. His blue eyes reluctantly travelled down to her grey eyes. "What?" She questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I said I love you." He said quietly, looking away again.

She furrowed her brow. "Look me in the eyes and tell me."

He turned and repeated it, only this time he looked into her eyes. They sparkled and shone in the dimming light from the glowing orb now drifting down past the horizon, only the top half remaining to light up the sky. "I love you. I always have, and I always will."She was stunned to silence, there were so many contrasting emotions coursing through her body; excitement and fear, happiness and sadness.

She of course knew that they were all linked in their own way, because the tears that rolled down her cheeks that she mistook for sadness were in fact tears of joy. With a brave smile she pulled him into a warm embrace, wrapping her arms round his neck. "I love you too." She whispered into his ear.

He closed his eyes and melted into her body. He moved his hands from her waist and onto her back, tightening his grip.

She gasped, his grasp becoming almost painful. "That hurt-" She started, but she was cut off when he dug his nails into her exposed flesh. She gasped again and tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong and she screamed into his neck, struggling to escape.

The empty beach that had once seemed romantic now seemed frightening and scary; she was alone with a man that was deliberately hurting her and she couldn't do anything about it.

The sun disappeared behind the ocean completely, plunging the entire beach into total darkness. She screamed again as he pushed her onto the cold sharp stones beneath her that had been warm sand just a few seconds earlier.

Salty tears poured down her cheeks as he crouched down in front of her, frowning. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and block out the view of him.

"Lisa. ...Lisa. Wake up." He shouted, but instead of being loud his shout was muffled and quiet.

Her eyes opened again, but she was no long on the beach; she was in her house, lying in her bed, wrapped in her soft linen sheets. Her cheeks

were still wet though; proof that she had been crying even outside the nightmare.

"Lisa, are you ok?" He shouted again.

She looked around with big fearful eyes, searching through the darkness for the voice.

"Lisa, open the door, please." He added, knocking on her door with what she assumed was his cane.

She took a deep breath and slowly climbed out of her bed, wrapping the thin sheet around her body. She felt her way across the pitch black room.

She usually left a dim light on but obviously there had been a power cut.

House stood uncomfortably outside her door holding a case file. He always came to her house in the middle of the night, but for some reason he felt different about it tonight. He heard the familiar sound of he quiet footsteps coming from inside the house.

After several clicks of the door unlocking, it was pulled open gently.

House's breath caught in the back of his throat when he saw Cuddy wrapped in a sheet that was barely thick enough to keep her body invisible to his stares. The sheet complemented every curve of her well-toned body. The moonlight seeping in through the edge of the curtains reflected off of

the material and somehow made her look even sexier.

"What do you want, House?" She asked, trying to hold back a satisfied smile at his obviously pleased expression from seeing what she was wearing.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes in bed?" He asked in return.

"This isn't question time, Greg. Answer me." She said, raising her voice slightly before realising that she had called him Greg. "I mean House-"

"Why did you call me Greg?" House frowned whilst he walked into her house, forcing her to move backwards out of his way.

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"Now look who's asking questions, Lisa." House answered with a smirk.

Cuddy rolled her eyes but was unable to keep back the smile that spread across her moonlit face. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

House held up the case file he held in his hand. "Need a consult."

Cuddy let out a long sigh. "What is it?"

"Patient has been experiencing loss of appetite," he started, glancing up at a full plate of food lying on the side. He saw that Cuddy was about to interrupt so he quickly continued, "Nightmares," Cuddy frowned.

"How did you know-"

"I wasn't finished." House said with a smirk. "And she has the hots for somebody that nobody else even likes. What do you think is wrong with her?"

"I'd say that she is sick of seeing the same person appearing on her door step every bloody night pretending that he doesn't have the hots for her."

Cuddy answered with a huge grin. She was going to push him out of the house but soon realised that if she did that then the piece of material she was covering her naked body with would fall the ground, exposing her completely.

"Hmm, you could have a point there, but she moved into the guys office as well, even though there are much larger offices in the building; symptom

of sexual interest." House answered, returning the grin.

"Also a symptom of get-the-fuck-out-of-my-house." Cuddy replied, keeping her tone professional even though she wanted nothing more than to jump him right then and there.

"Don't pretend you're not thinking about fucking me right now; I can see it in your cold grey eyes that you want to do me right here in your hallway."

House answered, taking a step towards Cuddy, who frowned at his correct analysis of her facial expressions.

She closed the distance between them while she spoke, "And don't pretend you're not thinking about fucking me; I can see it by the crotch of your pants that you're picturing me naked." She said with a huge grin, nodding towards the bulge in his pants.

"It's all for you, baby." He said with a smirk.

Cuddy just laughed and looked down at the floor, shaking her head in a 'what-an-immature-ass' way. When she looked back up, House was even closer than before and she could feel his warm breath tingling her lips. "What are you doing?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper as she felt her heart rate increase in th heat of the moment. She watched him intently, waiting for an answer, but he didn't say anything, he just stood there.

"Are you waiting for me to make the first move or something?"

"No." He answered before leaning down and kissing her softly on her top lip. He kept his lips there, listening to her breath catch in her throat. He waited for her to kiss him but instead she took a step backwards and pulled the sheet tighter around her.

"Go home, House." She commanded, holding the sheet in one hand as she pointed to the door with her other hand.

House frowned. "So we're back to last names now?"

"Would you leave if I called you Greg?"

House thought for a moment before answering. "No, I wouldn't."

"Then why does it matter if I call you House?"

"Because I prefer Greg." He said before frowning and pointing behind Cuddy. "What's that?"

"What's what?" She asked, turning round to see what he was looking at.

House seized the oppurtunity to close the distance between them again and slid his hands round her waist.

Cuddy gasped and spun her head back round, glaring at House. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shot at him.

House smirked, trailing one hand up and down her back before leaning down to her neck and nibbling softly on the sensitive flesh. Cuddy tried to object and push him off but her protests left her mouth in the form of moans. She let out a deep breath as his hand that was on her waist slowly travelled to the hem of the sheet, trying to pull it down slowly but she was holding it up. She closed her eyes and wrapped both of her arms round

House's neck, letting the sheet fall softly to the ground.

House could feel her body pressing closer to his so as one hand continued to caress her back, the other sliding up her bare thigh, getting closer to the promised land...

Cuddy's eyes flickered open as she felt a finger sliding in and out of her. She turned her head slightly to see House lying next to her with a smile stretching across his smug face.

"Morning." He said cheerfully, pulling her closer.

"Mmmmm..." Cuddy moaned as House quickened his pace. He plunged another finger inside her and the friction made her squeal and cry out in ecstacy.

"Lisa, are you ok?" A familiar voice asked. "Lisa?"

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the hospital, and Wilson was sitting next to her holding her hand. "Lisa? Are you ok?" He repeated, squeezing her hand.

"Mmmuh.. Yeah, I'm fine, why?" She answered, lifting her head and sitting up against the pillows behind her.

"You were making strange noises in your sleep. At first we thought you were having a nightmare because you were tossing and turning but then you laughed and just now you squealed really loud, but not in pain..." Wilson started, but he finished with a knowing smile.

"Oh...I uh-"

"Lisa, it's fine, we all have sex dreams." House said as he barged through the door.

Wilson rolled his eyes but smiled at Cuddy.

"Hi, Greg." Cuddy smiled, stretching out her arms to show that she wanted to give him a hug.

House limped over and sat next to her on the bed. He leant over and wrapped his arms round her neck, planting soft kisses on the side of her neck.

"Hi Lisa." He mumbled into her ear. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It only took three dreams and a nightmare to finally get the right dream; you."

House laughed and give her body a quick squeeze in his arms, "Good God that was cheesy."

* * *

**I tried to warn you it was cheesy! But you didn't listen, did you? xD**

**Hahaa, as always, please review :)**

**Elliot. xx**


End file.
